Tu lujuria Tus mentiras Tus labios
by the blossom queen
Summary: Se convirtieron en la pareja que todo mundo ambicionaba, en la sociedad eran el matrimonio perfecto, pero el único que sabía sus verdaderas intenciones era yo, sabía perfectamente el color que los distinguía, y sobre todo solo yo conocía la clase de demonios que eran en este infierno llamado vida.


**hola de nuevos a todos los lectores que pasan por aqui.. bueno se que he prometido un lemon sasusaku pero es que sinceramente no he tenido la suficiente inspiración para ello. Pero de que algún día lo subiré de ello estén seguro**

**este pequeño one-shot esta inspirado en una canción llamada Feel Good Drag de la banda Anberlin, les recomiendo escucharla en lo personal es muy buena la canción, investigue sobre la misma y encontré algunas cosas interesantes, cuando vi el vídeo mi mente revoloteo e imagine una historia que vaya de acuerdo a la canción. (Aunque la canción o la banda sea cristiana lo aterricé en una historia conforme a mi gusto de escribir).**

.

.

.

.

¿Estaba esto acabado incluso antes de que comenzara? Tus besos, tus llamadas, tu apoyo. Como si el demonio hubiese estado en tus manos. Tus labios, tus mentiras, tu lujuria…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tus lujuria. Tus mentiras. Tus labios **_

_**By**_

_**The Blossom Queen**_

_**. **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su corazón era parecido a un vidrio completamente roto donde solo se podía observar pequeños reflejos de una pelirrosa muerta en vida, donde sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas con la intención de que nunca se volvieran a unir y al parecer eso fue lo que lograron o más bien lo que logró él.

Aún recuerdo cuando se conocieron, al principio no fue más que una casualidad hecha por el propio destino donde dos personas de diferentes clases sociales y sobre todo de diferentes caracteres de personalidad se unieron para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales sin importarles que es lo que vendría después; solo se limitaron a poder unificar sus carnes en donde los impulsos hechos por parte él para poder unirse y llegar al fondo de ella era lo único que importaba, ejecutados en un cuarto viejo y de mala muerta que rentaban por unas horas localizado en los suburbios más desolados de la ciudad. Eso fue el comienzo de la historia que al principio parecía una aventura más para él y una diversión para ella sin pensar que en sus corazones borbotaría un líquido parecido a la sangre, fluido que se convertiría en el veneno más poderoso para poder matar a una persona y relucir los demonios que cada persona posee.

Simplemente me limitaba a observar.

Desde hace mucho tiempo renuncie a ella y a todas sus atenciones brindadas con el único objetivo de apoyarme y ser solidaria con mis problemas de cariño por falta de una familia. Estaba enamorado completamente de ella pero desistí cuando solo me veía como una persona ligada a ella con un lazo hecho a bases de afecciones demostrando que era más que un amigo… si un hermano.

Ella era luz, fuerza y pureza; pero con el veneno inyectado cada vez que se reunía con él, su alma se ensombrecía, perdía valor y el color de su sangre se transformaba en un líquido potente capaz de sumergir en la oscuridad al más puro.

Cada día que pasaba era una espina que se enterraba más en el órgano que bombeaba mi veneno personal.

Los días pasaron y sus demonios se formaron…

Los meses pasaron y los corazones de mis mejores amigos cambiaron…

Los años pasaron y sus almas se hundieron en la oscuridad total…

Sus manos que antes eran delicadas y suaves se transformaron en una especie de lija muy áspera, que con cada toque te estremecía y corrientes eléctricas de placer inundaban cada poro de tu cuerpo.

Sus ojos verdes esmeralda con un brillo de pureza e inocencia evolucionaron a un verde grisáceo sin luz y perversión donde su pupila se engrandecía cada vez que una presa caía ante sus garras afiladas.

Y siempre me limitaba a observar.

Ya no existía nada de la Sakura cariñosa que conocí y de la que me enamoré, solo deambulada por las calles una mujer con una coraza que se asemejaba a un corazón, su sangre pura se volvió negra y su alma parecida a un ángel… se convirtió en un demonio.

Sasuke y Sakura se convirtieron en la pareja que todo mundo ambicionaba, en la sociedad eran el matrimonio perfecto, pero el único que sabía sus verdaderas intenciones era yo, sabía perfectamente el color que los distinguía, y sobre todo solo yo conocía la clase de demonios que eran en este infierno llamado vida.

El día que en que por primera vez vi llorar a Sakura fue el día en que por primera vez en muchos años Sasuke le estrelló el primer puño en su corazón. Sus lágrimas que antes eran saladas sabían amargas y como consecuencia se tiñeron de negro.

Sus ojos se volvieron aún más oscuros y ya ni siquiera el verde se distinguía. Sasuke traicionó a Sakura con un demonio de cabellos rojos. La tentación y la lujuria se dejaron observar cuando llegó a su pequeño infierno de dos pisos y los encontró en el acto que realizaba con él cada vez que la pasión y la consumación de sus pensamientos más sádicos se vislumbraban: el sexo para ella era el acto más sagrado y que solo Sasuke y ella podían realizar.

Un pequeño fragmento de su corazón se quebró en pedazos aún más pequeños de los necesarios.

Ese fue el primer charco de lágrimas negras derramadas por Sakura y a partir de ahí se formó un mar inmenso de un líquido negruzco donde ni siquiera la luz más pura podía atravesar.

Pasaron días oscuros donde Sakura se refugiaba en brazos de muchos demonios que solo querían lo último de su pureza, y ella entregaba la poca luz que conservaba en su alma.

Sasuke seguía dando golpes directos en el corazón ya casi muerto de Sakura, solo sobrevivía por el pequeño demonio que se formaba en el vientre aun puro de ella.

Esa era la única razón por la cual sobrevivía a cada humillación hecha por él. Su pequeño ángel-demonio crecía más con el objetivo de salir a vivir en el infierno creado por ellos dos. Yo solo quería rescatarlo de las garras afiladas de su madre y de los puños dados por mi mejor amigo.

Cuando nació la pequeña criatura observé que era una fuente de luz muy brillante, que su alma era tan transparente como fue la de su madre. Ese pequeño ángel lo tenía que rescatar a toda costa de la oscuridad creada por dos demonios consumidos por la ambición

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke solo querían a sus demonios internos, satisfacer sus más bajas pasiones era lo único que se ponían como meta.

Yo como siempre solo me limitaba a observar, no llevaba a cabo ninguna acción por no perjudicar a la pequeña criatura de meses que yacía en mis brazos, sus grandes ojos negros tenían un brillo similar a luz que una vez se vislumbraba en Sakura, sus cabellos azabaches era tan lacios y sedosos como los de su padre; observé que sería una niña tierna, pasaría a hacer una señorita espectacular y tal vez con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte se convirtiera en una mujer con un ángel tan brillante que ayudaría a sacar del hoyo de la amargura y oscuridad a personas que comenzarían en el camino de maldad que una vez caminaron mis amigos y que ahora no podrán salir de ahí nunca más.

Cuando la pequeña Akira cumplió cuatro años se le hizo una celebración donde más demonios de diferentes infiernos llegaron para observar a la hija más rica del país convertirse en la niña más envidiada de todos pero me prometí que no cometería el mismo error que su madre, esta vez actué y no deje que ángeles con cola la tocaran para envenenarla con intenciones de llevarla por el camino de la maldad.

Seguían pasando los días y con ello los meses, con la llegada del tiempo caí en las enormes garras de Sakura… antes podía resistirme pero en esos momentos no pude.

Caí bajo el manto de la pasión y la lujuria, rendido a los pies de la pelirrosa siempre estaba.

-Tus tristes ojos parecen invitar- me recalcaba _cada vez_ que resistía.

-Estoy aquí… por ti - Decía ella cuando sus manos resbalaban por mi espalda y corrientes eléctricas de placer me inundaban.

- ¿Ahora quién es el más pecador?- preguntaba _cada vez _que la desvestía en mis aposentos inundados de lujuria.

-un momento más… por favor - susurraba en mi oído _cada vez_ que mi veneno se derramaba en ella.

-solo debemos fingir- me repetía _cada vez_ que Sasuke nos acompañaba.

-Dime cariño ¿Dónde empezamos?- volvía a repetir _cada vez_ que nuestros demonios se encontraban solos.

Todo era un juego de la pasión donde yo era uno de las tantas presas que caían en sus redes…. Siempre fui fácil y nunca me podía resistir, con una mirada de ella te teletransportaba al mismo infierno pintado de paraíso, donde por un momento yo era un demonio disfrazado de ángel; disfrutaba de cada una de las caricias brindadas por ella, pero todo era una mentira porque cuando el placer llegaba a su éxtasis la realidad caía sobre mis hombros, haciendo mella en mi conciencia y produciendo estragos catastróficos en mi ser, donde mi alma se quebrantaba más y se teñía de negro.

_Su lujuria impregnada en mi piel_

_Sus labios que no necesitaban presentación_

_Sus mentiras descaradas que mataban mi luz_

_Sus besos prohibidos en mi cuerpo_

_Sus llamadas que hacían mártir _

_Su apoyo enmascarado de su veneno más mortal. _

_Todo era una vil mentira_

El miedo recorría mi sangre a una velocidad inhumana cada que vez que sus demonios internos se colaban en sus ásperas manos, por un momento se dejaba llevar y el trabajo sucio se dejaba realizar.

Ella estaba cansada del mundo y por un momento también de su demonio interno, sus ojos buscaban ayuda y en los míos la encontraba siempre y cuando sus gemidos en mi oído escuchara.

Sus oraciones empapadas de dolor y lágrimas no tenían respuesta.

Ya no estaba enamorado de ella sino más bien de su pecado, su pequeño pecado que sobresalía en mi cama cuando me unía ella en el acto más carnal y mundano existente.

Cansado de todo y todos venía a mí en busca de placer.

.

.

.

Cuando las líneas de la conciencia y luz chocaron para crear un torbellino de culpas y desesperanza en su pequeña y negra alma fue el día en que ella llegó a mi infierno en busca de más ayuda para su quebrantada impureza.

Fue el acto más satisfactorio que ella pudo haber sentido en sus años de infierno personal, y yo se lo concedí, accedí a sus más sucias fantasías sexuales y como consecuencia nuestra alma se tiño de un color más oscuro de lo esperado. No me arrepentí y como siempre ella ya no sentía ni la más pequeña culpa porque en su cuerpo y mente ya no existía la palabra decencia y mucho menos pureza y en lo personal no me importaba mientras todo siguiera igual para mi demonio interno que crecía más … mejor.

Me acuerdo perfectamente que el último día que sentí su piel recorrer mi cuerpo fue el día en que llegó a mi puerta con un vestido blanco de lana, justamente para disimular su falta de pureza.

Solo fue un momento de distracción cuando ella pidió adentrarse al cuarto de aseo, que con la ayuda del agua podría quitar las marcas que otros demonios en su piel sin vida dejaban.

Cuando mi demonio se apodero de mí y quiso acompañarla fue demasiado tarde, por el cerrojo observe que el agua se volvía negra y con ella se iba su alma.

Hundió su cuerpo en el líquido negro que aparentaba ser agua para no salir de ahí nunca más.

Los segundos transcurrieron y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla…. Solo me limité nuevamente a observar cómo se iba de este infierno para poder pasar a uno peor.

Levanté su cuerpo ya sin vida, su rostro por fin y en muchos años demostraba paz.

Actualmente ignoro, cómo, cuándo y dónde la volveré a ver, pero de algo estoy seguro es que nos encontraremos ya sea en otra dimensión llamada igualmente infierno, donde nuestra historia no termine nunca más.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

**algunas veces muchas personas se sienten de la misma manera que se sentía Sakura... sin vida, sin ilusiones ya sin esperanzas. He de aclarar que Sakura estaba profundamente enamorada de Sasuke ,al principio todo fue un juego en el cual pues ella salio muy quemada. Si se casaron y tuvieron a una pequeña niña Akira. Después de la traición de Sasuke ella sola se fue hundiendo en su propia tristeza y de cual la única manera que logro salir fue suicidándose. **

**por parte de Naruto el se quedo solo, protegiendo a la niña de que no cayera de la misma manera que Sakura y tiene la esperanza de que se vuelva a encontrar con ella ya sea en el infierno o en una posible reencarnación.**

**por ultimo Sasuke... el siguió igual.. llevando la misma vida promiscua que llevaba y como todos terminó de la misma manera que Sakura no atentando contra su vida sino mas bien matándose el solo con sus propios actos. **

.

.

.

** algun review? **


End file.
